zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Twelve
My Musical Friend My Musical Friend, ::::::Alas, I am trapped abroad in a distant interim domicile. ::::::I must retire now, not to return to Science till the morrow, ::::::lest I disrupt my companions into sharing my habits. Sincerely, ::The Formerly Cello Playing Deku P.S. Hurry and read this before Debbie over there grabs it >.> P.P.S. Never mind, he turned into the Triforce... Humans In the "Human" page, there is no mention of them from Skyward Sword. I just reverted an edit to the Batreaux page because someone replaced "human" with "Hylian", which got me thinking, if they are humans on Skyloft, why aren't they on the "Human" page? Also, what does that make Link and Zelda? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Not quite sure what you mean. – Jäzz '' 01:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry. There are humans in ''Skyward Sword, right? So why aren't they mentioned on the "Human" page? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, the term human is kind of confusing in Zelda. Human is a blanket term, which encompasses multiple human-looking races, including Hylians and Gerudo. People with pointed ears like Link are called human a lot more often than they are called Hylian, even in games where the term should be prominent. However, some humans aren't considered Hylian (or Gerudo, etc.), but they don't get their own special race name, so they're just generic humans. Now that this has come up again, I've though up a new way we might help clarify this, which can be found here. If you like/dislike that or have a better idea on how to clarify the situation, that's great, since it is such a difficult subject to write about.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Aww, thank you! I won't be home till late today, hopefully we can skype at some point soon. gtg. Happy Valentines Day!--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC) GAAHHHHHHHH Sorry, didn't know, if it still exists read it and i stated that it was my first walk through. i didn't know. please help me. :No. You should properly name things and not lose them. – Jäzz '' 22:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat Jäzzi why am I banned from the IRC channel? Slayingmonsters :Community consensus. Hello Hello, I come from great country of Nigeria where I am prince. I would be much fantastic if it would trouble you to assist me with my dilemma: I require to transfer US 10,000,000 DOLLAR into a US bank account to maintain it safe. If you request available for this, please contact me here. (Also, come on, guys, this is Minish. Just testing something for Jazzi. So...yeah. Eww, RTE.) 16:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Down down down Yeah, that should be fine. -'Minish Link' 15:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Problem? I don't mean to offend you or anyone else, but do you just have a problem with me, or like making my hand tired? I mean seriously, nearly 'every' thing you've said to me has been angry and vehement. What's your problem? If it's just that you don't like me, explain why. ▲ ■ Zeldas ganon (talk) 04:12, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's not that I have a problem with you. It's more so that I have a problem with how you think it's okay to act. Because if you think responding to a message with this is okay, then you need to check yourself. Yes, your behavior has changed from when you first joined, but I still don't like it. RE: Walkthroughs Forum it if you want; at the moment, I'm not personally interested in devoting time to doing this, though. -'Minish Link' 22:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! This so,so,so,so,so,SO,late.Sorry,but,thanks for greeting me.If you reply,pls do it on my talk page.It makes it easier to see if you do reply.--Sontana of Sleeping (talk) 09:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Zelda Wii U Image I don't think we need it, so I'm not going to remove your delete tag or restore the image, but I just wanted to let you know it is a legit image. It comes from the [[The Legend of Zelda HD|''Zelda tech demo]] shown at last year's E3. You can check it here, image was taken somewhere from :40 to :45. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :M'kay. Message from CandD (talk) Thanks again Jazzi! --— CandD (talk) 23:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC)